


Original Character for Narnia, Sasha - Character Sheet

by quinten (quirky_possum)



Series: Narnia Fanfic References [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Character Reference Sheet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_possum/pseuds/quinten
Summary: Basic reference for my original character used in Narnia fanfics.
Series: Narnia Fanfic References [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952905
Comments: 2





	Original Character for Narnia, Sasha - Character Sheet

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not copy my character, I love him very much and want him to stay my own creation.

**Basics:** **  
** **Name:** Sasha **  
** **Nicknames:** n/a **  
** **Sex/Gender:** FtM **  
** **Dominant Hand:** Right **  
** **Age:** 17-1324 **  
** **Height:** 5’9” - 6’2” **  
** **Weight:** 168 lbs. **  
** **Eye Color:** Green **  
** **Hair Color:** White **  
** **Distinguishing Marks:** His striking white hair, scars from cutting off his own breasts, and his bright green eyes. **  
** **Describe Physical Appearance:** Sasha is lean like his mother, enough muscle to be a threat but not so much that it inhibits him. His white hair is wavy and cut to his shoulders. His skin is pale white like his mother’s due to the magic passed down to him. He has no blemishes on his skin at all, a result of magic. He is fairly tall compared to humans due to being half-giant and his eyes are bright green and shine in the dark, due to being half-jinn. Those traits are not as prominent for Sasha as they were for his mother because she created him with the idea that he would blend in more to be a spy. He removed his own breasts at sixteen while imprisoned in his mother’s palace. His scars are not pretty nor perfect and serve as a reminder of what he is willing to do to be himself. **  
** **Family/Religion:** **  
** **Parents:** _Queen Jadis the White Witch:_ She decided late into her reign over Narnia that she wanted an heir and a backup plan in case she was ever overthrown or a spy if the humans ever came to Narnia, so she created Sasha by means of magic. He was made to look more friendly and more like a human. She did not know how to love a child and therefore couldn’t keep Sasha’s love as he grew. She never hated Sasha, it was more that she could use him to keep herself in power. She tried to teach him that Narnia was meant to be theirs but because she allowed Tumnus to be near him frequently, her lessons fell on deaf ears. When Sasha finally rebelled the year before Aslan returned, she promptly stole most of his magic and imprisoned him in her palace, for as much as she tried to hate him, she couldn’t kill him herself. **  
** **Siblings:** n/a **  
** **Marital Status:** Single **  
** **Significant Other:** _High King Peter Pevensie:_ At the end of the Winter Rebellion, Aslan and Sasha would save Peter from Jadis and after the battle is won, Peter properly introduces himself to Sasha. He thanks him for saving his life and finds out Sasha’s origins. He is the only one of the Pevensie’s to believe that Sasha has good intentions. **  
****Children:** n/a

 **Other Relatives:** n/a **  
****Pets:** n/a **  
****Friends:** _Mr. Tumnus:_ As a spy for Sasha’s mother, Tumnus was around for a lot of Sasha’s childhood. Tumnus was like an older brother to Sasha and in secret he taught Sasha about Narnia’s history and told him of the Great Prophecy and Aslan. Eventually Sasha rebelled and they would not see each other for some time, until Tumnus is brought in for betraying Jadis. **  
****Enemies:** Jadis, Miraz, etc. **  
****Relationships (other):** Sasha tries to have good relations with everyone but because of his heritage, not many trust him. **  
****Ethnicity:** White, Narnian **  
****Religion:** n/a **  
****Beliefs:** Ever since Jadis told him about the prophecy and tried to teach him that the humans were the evil ones, he believed the opposite. He wanted to meet Aslan the Great Lion since he was a child. **  
****Superstitions:** Speaking his mother’s name after she was killed would invoke her spirit. **  
****Diction, Accent, ect.:** Narnian **  
****School/Work/Home** **  
****Vocation/Occupation:** Helping Aslan and the Pevensies. **  
****Employment History:** Formerly allied with Jadis. ****  
**Main Mode of Transportation:** Horse or walking. **  
**


End file.
